Just another New Year's Eve
by candy-belle
Summary: As the guys see in New Year's they have a difficult conversation. Sequel to my fic Unexpected present. This is a slash fic featuring John & Randy with hurt/comfort, true friendship, sexual tension and two scared guys


**Title: **Just another New Year's Eve  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 15  
><strong>Summary:<strong> As the guys see in New Year's they have a difficult conversation  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>Randy and John  
><strong>Warning: <strong> hurt/comfort, true friendship, sexual tension and two scared guys  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written as a sequel to my **Unexpected present****. **Hope y'all like this unexpected sequel. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x

"The young guys are all partying away on the dance floor and what are you and I doing?" asked John sinking onto the empty stool beside his best friend, "Mopping at the bar like a sad couple of old bastards."

Randy gave a bitter huff of laugher and flicked John a withering look. He pushed a bottle of beer towards him and took a deep glug of his own.

John smiled and downing almost half his beer in one go he asked, "How's Alanna? She recovered from her Christmas excitement yet?"

"Just," rumbled Randy, still not really paying attention to what John was saying.

"I'm glad she had a good time," breathed John.

He glanced over at Randy and sighed. Christmas had been amazing. Having Alanna and Randy in the house had meant that for the first time in months John had actually been able to relax and enjoy himself. Watching Alanna learn to laugh again after Sam's death and watching Randy slowly relax had been the best Christmas presents John had even seen. Only it had been over so quickly the come down was even harder than ever and he found himself feeling lower than before.

"She's not the only one," confessed Randy his voice barely audible above the music.

John blinked in surprise then leant in chuckling nervously, "Sorry?"

"She's not the only one," repeated Randy turning so he could look at John properly.

As their eyes locked John couldn't help gulping with anticipation. Randy was so close, so temptingly close so kissably close John had to physically pull back, gasping as he realised what his body had been intending on doing.

"I...I'm glad she...you had a good time," he stammered rubbing the back of his neck.

Randy nodded then turning back to his beer he asked softly, "Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Have a good time?"

There was a moment's silence then John nodded and shrugged all at the same time, desperately swallowing the words currently burning the back of his throat. He gave an unconvincing cough then sighing he leant forward and resting his arms on the bar top he murmured, "I can't remember a better time," he paused then flicking a look at Randy added tellingly, "Except maybe that week in France."

"John!" growled Randy his voice dangerously low.

"What?" asked John incredulously, "Randy you said yourself that was the best week of your life. That what happened that week on that tour was the best..."

"I know what I said!" hissed Randy getting into John's space, "You think I don't remember? Of course I remember and you're right it was amazing but things have changed. We have changed and..."

"What's different?" asked John fighting to keep his voice low, fighting not to draw attention to their hissed arguments, "Huh? What's different, Randy? Right now? We're both single, we're both miserable as hell - what's different?"

"I have a daughter," growled Randy, "And we both have reputation that..."

"Fuck that," hissed John getting into Randy's face, "Fuck our reputations. Vince can cover, he always does. You of all pole should that know." He held his hands up adding, "Sorry I didn't mean that I..."

"Think very carefully about the next thing that comes out of your mouth, Cena," warned Randy the vein on the side of his jaw pulsing alarmingly.

John held the intense eyes he knew as well as his own. Liking his suddenly dry lips he took a deep breath then whispered, "I miss you. I miss you so much." He stumbled a moment then realising it was all or nothing he confessed sadly, "I never stopped loving you."

Randy stared at him a myriad of emotions flashing across his face. But the one that struck John the most was the sheer look of unbridle anger that flooded the Viper's face. Slithering out of his seat, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of notes. Setting them on the bar he grabbed his jacket and started to walk away without as much as a backwards glance. And that killed John more than any punch to the face ever could. Watching his best friend walk away he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

But Randy didn't get far. Neither of them had noticed how close to midnight they were. Randy got no more than a few feet from the bar when the entire place started a count down. As patrons rushed forward to crowd the dance floor Randy managed to warm his way backwards and ended up back where he had stared standing beside John's stool staring into the upturned face of his best friend. Only vaguely aware of the countdown around them Randy stared at the man he knew better than himself and found himself stepping closer. John slid to his feet the brilliant blue eyes burning with questions, with hope and for once Randy was in no mood to kill that kill.

Bringing his hand up Randy slid his hand around the base of John's neck, the long fingers massaging the thick muscles, his thumb playing over the scar that marred John's neck. John closed his eyes praying to any god that was listening that he wasn't dreaming that he wasn't about to open his eyes and find himself all alone yet again. He let out a ragged breath but before he could draw any air back into his lungs he found the air stolen by a set of soft lips pressing against his. For a moment he didn't react. Then, not caring that he sounded like a high school girl, he let out a plaintive mew into the kiss and stepped forward, pressing his body against the firm muscles blocking his view of the world.

Breaking the kiss Randy glared at John and growled, "Neither have I but things have change, Johnny, things have..."

"They can change again!" protested John wincing when he realised how pathetic he sounded.

Randy didn't explode at him as John had expected and he didn't laugh which had been the other reaction he'd been expecting. Instead the fearsome viper simply offered him a sad smile and nodded, agreeing, "Yeah, things can change again."

He paused then looking away he seemed to wrestle with an internal conversion, his head flicking from side to side so much John couldn't help teasing, "Those voices getting a bit too loud again, Ortz?"

Randy flashed him a fond glare before rumbling, "I was just trying to wok out how to ask you to come to lunch with me and Alanna tomorrow without it sounding...lame." He pressed a finger to John's lips cautioning, "Things won't be like France, Johnny. Alanna has to come first. I won't do anything to endanger her in anyway," he searched John's face then added, "And I know you won't either. I know you love her and she's adores you, which is always the difficult first step in a new relationship but if you're willing..." his voice faded into nothing.

John stared at him then blinking a few times he opened his mouth before closing it again. Then without answering he simply turned on his heel and signalled the barman for two more drinks. After several minutes they finally got their drinks. Handing Randy a bottle John clinked his bottle against Randy's and flashing his trade mark smile he chuckled, "I'm willing. I'm more than willing."

And as they downed their beers they couldn't help sharing a nervous smile as they both realised that what had started as just another New Year's Eve had ended as possibly the most important night of their combined lives. And neither man could be happier 

Fin x


End file.
